The Yuan Chair
by princespeach
Summary: Yuan Kafai. Known for his manly manly ponytail, his cape, and his incredible ability to keep Forcystus from getting anything done in the Iselia Human Ranch. A little Yuarcy oneshot with the naming of inanimate objects.


BAM. Not only am I posting again for the first time in more than a couple of months, but I'm posting YUARCY. I feel cool.  
Actually... this fic MAY have been done a few months ago, and you MAY only be getting it now because Thingbe bullied me into doing something with it... heh.  
In other news: I hate ankle socks. They serve absolutely no purpose. We wear socks to keep our feet and especially our ANKLES warm, but these ankle socks do nothing! Then they slip and fall down so it looks (and feels) like your not wearing any socks at all... As a Canadian, I can't accept them. If only we were all like Hobbits with thick, leathery soles to replace socks and shoes once and for all. It's a sad world we live in.  
One last thing, am I the only one who noticed that ALL of the ToS characters LOST in the GameFaqs character battle??? Sure, Kratos is a whatever lose, but LLOYD??? WTF is that??? NEARGH. Anyway, disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, though I would gladly trade the ownership (and responsibility) of my last Physics test for it (If only...).

* * *

**The Yuan Chair**

"Damn it!" The one-eyed Grand Cardinal yelled to his empty office. He slammed the folder he was holding down onto his desk and leaned back into his swivelling chair, trying not to focus on the fact that he was talking to himself.

He'd been at this for what? An hour? Maybe two? The work that had appeared on his desk this morning had been given the immediate estimate of ten minutes, tops. Forcystus' estimates were never wrong, which led him to the conclusion that either something was wrong with the paperwork (other than it being of the devil's creation), or something was wrong with the _room_.

Leaning back even farther in his swivelling chair, he ran his hand slowly through his turquoise locks. It wasn't his fault. It was impossible to concentrate in _this_ room. His very own office, where he was expected to _work_, had in recent months become nothing more than holding cell for everything that reminded him of Yuan. Now, everywhere he looked he was plagued with thoughts of his cape-wearing boyfriend; and where there's Yuan, there is absolutely zero work getting done.

"Damn room..." Forcystus muttered, again ignoring the talking to himself (or even worse, the room). "I mean, look at that chair. It just _screams_ Yuan."

He proceeded to now stare (or glare) at said 'Yuan chair', taking out all his frustration on that familiar blue-coloured textile. This went on for another moment or two before he realised what he was doing, and swivelled to place his glare on something less... inanimate.

It didn't work. Where ever he looked, he saw Yuan – the chair, the wall, the door, the floor lamp (now that was a fun visit)... even, he realised regrettably, his own desk. Actually, his desk was more screaming Yuan than the Yuan chair was. Not because of appearances, but of all the many, _many_ encounters the two had had on this very hunk of metal.

... Which he was now attempting to do paperwork on.

One split-second decision later, Forcystus was hurrying himself out the door with a collection of papers shoved under his arm. It was purely ridiculous that a Grand Cardinal should be forced out of his office by nothing other than his own mind, but even Forcystus realised that there really was no other way he was ever going to get this done. Theoretically, if it was his office that was causing the Yuan-filled distractions, then eliminating the office from the equation should fix everything. At least, his paperwork hoped it would.

... Not that paperwork, being comprised of sheets of inanimate paper, had hopes...

He settled on the Exsphere manufacturing room for his temporary office. There weren't too many people here to bother him, and those that were here were busy handling the machines. The only annoying thing was the loud crashing, whirring and general mechanical noises coming from the machines, but he preferred these over the infinitely more annoying screams of the humans that would be found anywhere else in the ranch.

Upon entering, Forcystus was greeted with the usual salutes of every Desian inside, more than a few moving forward to assist in whatever it was he was there for. The one-eyed man blew them off with a small wave of his gun arm. "Back to your posts," he told them quickly and quietly. "Just doing some paperwork."

The soldiers looked thoroughly confused, to say the least, but they were smart enough not to question the angry-looking Grand Cardinal and returned to their previous tasks. Most of them came to the same conclusion they came to with every odd thing Forcystus did these days: It must be Lord Yuan's fault. This time, of course, they were right.

Smirking just a little, Forcystus sat himself down on a small ledge that while not in the least bit comfortable, should serve him well enough to finish the paperwork now resting on his knees. For a moment there was panic that he may have forgotten a pen, but that was quickly resolved when one quick hand movement through his hair discovered that he had confidently placed one behind his ear. Now with no sexual desks, conniving Yuan chairs or even his favourite swivel chair to distract him, Forcystus got to work.

Ten minutes later, every Desian in the room turned their heads once again at the loud exclamation of "HA!" coming from their overjoyed and paperwork-free leader. After shaking their heads slightly, they continued on with their work, and Forcystus stared proudly at the completed work in front of him. So intent was his stare that he didn't even notice when someone very unexpected appeared at his side.

"Interesting..." Said the frowning Seraph who was now holding every part of Forcystus' attention. Yuan looked around the room for a moment before turning his gaze on Forcy. "Was there something wrong with your office?"

Frowning through his boundless joy, Forcystus stood and started walking briskly off – though not before checking to make sure that Yuan was following, of course. "Actually, yes," he answered. "There was."

"Oh?" Yuan continued, genuinely concerned now. "What?"

Forcystus looked around awkwardly before he answered, "There was too much _you_ in it."

As expected, there was a continuous stream of laugher from the other man all the way to Forcystus' regular office. Once the door was shut behind them, Forcystus turned to stare icily at his superior.

"Are you done?"

He didn't respond to the question, but his laugher did die down as he moved his way around the troublesome office. "So what are you going to do to get the 'me' out of your office?"

He was clearly enjoying this way more than he should be. "I'll just have to get rid of some things," Forcystus told him while his eye swept across the room for easy targets. "That chair's gotta go, I never use it anyway."

"The chair?" Yuan said in an alarmed tone before immediately setting himself down on the chair with a rather serious expression. "I love this chair."

Maybe there were a few other reasons why his mind immediately associated that chair with Yuan. "Stupid Yuan chair..." He grumbled.

Now Yuan smiled to laugh again, "Yuan chair?" He questioned while approaching the half-elf. Forcystus stood frowning at himself for revealing the inanimate object's nickname even as Yuan softly brushed a few strands of turquoise out of his face. "Maybe I've left you alone a bit too long."

Forcystus looked Yuan in the eyes, his one hand going to hold Yuan's in place. "Is that Yuan-talk for 'this'll be a long visit'?"

Yuan smiled again as Forcystus moved his lips across his hand. "I have a 'talk' now, too?"

"You have an everything," he answered between kisses that were quickly moving away from the hand on their way to his partner's lips as Yuan's face got closer to his. Suddenly, though, Forcystus stopped to frown at the Seraph. "You're not staying, are you?"

The solemn look of confirmation came into Yuan's soft blue eyes, but his smile didn't completely fade away. "I'm sorry."

Forcystus broke the contact, his mind busying itself with all the hardships that came with the curse of a long distance relationship, when he saw Yuan walking toward his chair, silently removing his cape as he did so.

"What are you doing?" The one-armed half-elf asked as he followed.

Yuan took hold of the Grand Cardinal's shoulders and sat him down forcibly on the chair. "You're redecorating your office."

"Yeah."

"It's every piece of furniture for itself."

Forcystus smiled through his confusion, as Yuan moved to sit atop him. "Yeah."

"I'm leaving soon," Yuan said, his face now inches from Forcystus'. "So before I go, I have to make sure that my chair is safe."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Forcystus asked, already excited for the answer.

Yuan smiled playfully. "Simple. I'll just have to show you all the _many_ wonders of the Yuan chair."

* * *

I'm really glad I'm posting this. If nothing else, it makes me feel happy to have it out there.

So how about it fellow fanfiction people, gimme a few reviews? I'll make it worth your while! Just not really.

In any case, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. :D


End file.
